narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kurosaki clan grows! The training of Raito Hyuga!
The young boy The red haired man was running along teh plain, closely followed by two young girls. "Grandpa where are we headed?" Aoi asked. "We're going after a chakra signature." Ahatake replied. "A chakra signature?" Kyuui asked. "Yea, it seems disturbed." "Hey! Old man!" A dark-purple haired boy called. "And there he is." Ahatake turned and the two girls followed. "Hello kid." Ahatake muttered as soon as he stopped. "We've been looking for you." "Why? Are you the guy My mom told me about?" He asked. "I wouldn't know." Ahatake replied. "I only came looking for you because your Chakra signature is similar to mine." "Similar to yours?! Tsk! Yeah right! I'm an Uchiha!" He spat. Ahatake sighed. "Kid, no you're not. You're part Uchiha, Part Hyuuga." His eyes widen in shock!"How do you know that!?" "I can feel your chakra kid." "So,who are you?" He asked. "Ahatake Kurosaki, Kurokage of Kurogakure." Ahatake replied. "And these are my grandaughter's, Aoi is the blonde and Kyuui the white haired one." "Kurokage? what are you doing here?" he spat coldly. "To find you." Ahatake replied. "What's your name?" "...Why should I tell you?" "Because I can give you power." Raito raised an eyebrow. "My name is Hyuga Raito. I am the son of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata." He stated. "Just as I thought." Ahatake mused. "So you want more power am I right?" "...I'm...not sure..." "Well, you have time." Ahatake replied kindly. "Do you want something to eat in the meantime?" "Alright." He asked. Ahatake waved his hand, and a portal of swirling chakra appeared. "After you two." Ahatake motioned for the two girls to walk and in and they did. Ahatake walked in next. "C'mon kid." "But...My mother..." He said. "Is she around?" Ahatake asked. "GO ON!" he called to the two and walked out of the portal closing it. "No. Lets go." Raito said,waking into the a newly opened portal. "Impatient kid." Ahatake asked. They walked along a solid path of chakra formed by Aoi and Kyuui until they reached a completely moonlit plain. "Here we are." Ahatake said happily. "The Kuroi Getsuei." "Kuroi Getsuei? Where are we Old man!?" He yelled. "My clans dimension ya brat." Ahatake replied hitting him over the head. "Stupid old man." He muttered under his breath. "Why am I here, though?" "Well first, I'm going to give you something to eat." Ahatake replied, as the entered the door to the only building in the dimension. "And then?" Raito asked. "And then you'll get your power." Ahatake replied, and he told the kid to sit in the family room and talk to the girl sitting there. "Who is that?" Raito asked. "My sister. Go talk to her while I get the maids to fix you something to eat." He obeyed and went and sat next to the girl. She turned. "Hello. Who are you?" She asked. "Hyuga Raito." He simply said. "I'm Kurosaki Akiko, better known as Aki." She looked closer at him. "You're kinda cute." Raito blushed as he backed away from her. "S-So...Urh what is this place." He asked. His face still red. "Our dimension. The one used by the Kurosaki Clan." She replied laughing at his embarrassment. "Onii-san's got us practically livving here so we just call it out dimension." "So who or what are the Kurosaki?" He asked. "A clan of ninja who were originally formed by two Hyuuga-Uchiha hybrids." Akiko replied laying back and kicking up her legs. "So you guys are like me..." Raito look up at the ceiling "We're more like you than the other clan." Akiko replied. "We're half Hyuuga and Uchiha, but also part Kurosaki so it was easier for us to become Kurosaki's." Raito was lost in his thoughts. "Hey,Do you know who Sasuke Uchiha is?" He asked. "Yea." Akiko replied. "Why?" "I...want to know more about him. Like why he left me and my mom." He asked. "He's power hungry." "What!?" Raito shouted in disbelief. "He wanted to kill his brother and needed power to do that." "But..." Raito was in shock. He always wonder why his mother never told him much about his father. "So how did you get his power?" He said bitterly. "What do you mean?"